


An Unfortunate Bohemian Rhapsody

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Barebacking, Blackmail, Bottoming from the Top, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: 'Mama, just killed a man...'Vincent thought his life hit rock bottom when he shot the owner of the house we was robbing. But it turned out Alton Cresswell is a lot harder to kill than you'd think, and he doesn't appreciate the attempt either.





	1. Chapter 1

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

Vincent slammed open his apartment door and barely got inside before collapsing on the floor, the shakes finally taking over and turning his legs into jello.

_**I killed someone.** _

He wasn’t a bad person. He wasn’t. But good people didn’t exactly blow a guy’s brains out because they got a little ‘trigger happy’. Jesus, he sure as fuck wasn’t happy. He didn’t even realize he pulled the trigger until the guy collapsed, blood spattering on the wall and pooling on the floor around the limp body. And then he just stood there like an idiot before the guy’s husband ran in and started screaming bloody murder.

_They weren’t supposed to come home for another hour! We should’ve had time!_

Fuck, Jace was so goddamn pissed at him. They weren’t supposed to kill anyone. Just get in, get whatever could fit in their van or in their pockets, and get out. Rich pricks like the Cresswells (they even had a pretentious last name) could afford to lose some goodies. They might even think it was funny.

_Their daughter is gonna grow up without a daddy. Well, one of her daddies anyway._

She was just a cute lil scamp of a kid from what Vincent saw. She seemed happy.

_I should go to the cops-_

Vincent’s hand flew up to his neck where Jace had wrapped his fingers around not an hour before. ‘Tell anyone about how you fucked this up and I’m going to make you wish you weren’t ever _born_ ,’ the bastard hissed before throwing Vincent to the ground. Took most of his cut from the job as well, but well, Vincent deserved that for messing up.

Well, nothing that weed and booze over a few years wouldn’t erase from his mind… maybe. Hopefully. God he hoped so. With legs wobbly as a newborn deer’s, Vincent got to his feet and headed over to his CD player, flicking it back on.

“ _Momma… just killed a man… put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he’s dead…”_

Oh fucking Christ, this would be the time he left his Queen mix in. He turned it back off before shuffling to the fridge and grabbing a beer. He wished he’d had something to smoke, but now that the ‘theft of a lifetime’ had been blown, rent was a little more important. But only by a little.

Flopping down on his couch, wincing on how a spring pressed right against that sore part of his back before he turned on the TV, he cracked open the beer and took a long drink.

“ _A theft took place as the Cresswell estate tonight-”_

Spit take. Vincent’s hand was shaking so bad he had to set his beer down on the floor (he’d pawned off his coffee table like two rent paychecks ago) but he left the TV on. Did they have his description out to the news? He might’ve been wearing a ski mask but what if they saw something? Would he need to leave the state? The country?

“ _Shots were fired but both Alton and Ruben were reportedly unharmed, with a bullet only grazing Alton’s scalp. No descriptions of the home invaders have been made available to the public, and Ruben has asked the public to give them their privacy during this time as they focus on picking up the pieces.”_

“But I killed him!”

Vincent shook his head, had it just looked like more blood than there really was? Vincent really hadn’t ever shot a guy before, he’d just relied on waving his piece around to make things go the way he wanted them to. It tended to work.

Before he could stop it, hysterical giggles bubbled out of his chest as he buried his face in his hands. Holy shit, he wasn’t a murderer. Oh, the burden had been lifted off his shoulders, he felt like a million bucks! He was so gonna give Jace a hard time later about thinking Alton was actually _dead_ , Vincent had only just grazed him! Head wounds always bled worse, right? It just looked really, really bad. When it really wasn’t.

“Momma, I did _not_ kill a man!” Vincent crowed, pumping both fists in the air and doing a little dance on his shitty ass couch. “Might’ve put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger, but he ain’t dead!”

“Is that a confession?”

Someone grabbed Vincent’s hair from behind and wrenched his head back to look at him. A pale man with dark hair smoothed back and eyes like molten amber smiled down at him, even giving a small wave.

“Hello, Vincent.”

Vincent screamed like a little bitch before Alton Cresswell tossed him across the room, his body slamming into the wall and certainly not helping his back pain in the process. Groaning, Vincent managed to sit up by the time Alton walked over. The stuck up prick was still wearing the same suit he had to his daughter’s recital, only now it had the certain addition of having dried blood spattered on the shoulders and chest. Alton’s smile held no joy, only malice as he dragged Vincent up by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall.

“I hope you’re having a wonderful day, because my day has just gone terribly.” Before Vincent could shove him back, Alton now had him by the throat, and unlike Jace he didn’t apply a little pressure- he cut off Vincent’s air flow as he squeezed down. “My daughter got sick right before she could go on stage, so we had to take her home. Then as I was walking into the study to call the doctor, some irritating little bastard _shot me in the head_. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Do you know who that little bastard was?”

Vincent gurgled as he helplessly clawed at Alton’s arm.

“That’s right, it was you! I wasn’t sure at first, but my husband walked in and saw you with the gun. And saw me bleeding. He knew I’d be okay, but have you ever been in love? Never mind, I highly doubt it. So you wouldn’t understand the feeling of seeing your soulmate’s body on the floor, unmoving and surrounded by blood. You know what happened next? After you ran off like a dog with its tail between its legs?”

Spots were starting to swarm in front of Vincent’s eyes, his struggling growing weaker.

“My daughter came in and saw my body. She didn’t know I would be okay. She thought she lost her daddy. She screamed and cried, and when I got back up she was scared I was some sort of zombie. It’ll take a long time for her to trust me again. Do you know how hard it is, your child not trusting you?”

Vincent was probably seconds from passing out when he was dropped. Gasping to fill his aching lungs, Vincent managed to look up at Alton, who looked hardly bothered by the affair. “I… I’m s… sorry, you weren’t supposed to be home-”

Before he could finish that lame ass excuse he got a boot to the ribs, hard enough to knock out what little air he’d managed to gather into his lungs. “Selfish little _brat_ ,” Alton said with a growl that made Vincent’s hair stand on end.

“How… how are you not…” Vincent wheezed.

“Dead?” Alton smiled again. “Family secret. I could show you though?”

With that, Vincent saw the man’s canines extend by almost half an inch, sharp like daggers and white as pearls. Oh god, he was totally having hallucinations from air deprivation. Or he passed out drunk and this was some sort of fucked up nightmare.

“Oh, they’re real, would you like to feel them?”

Once again grabbing Vincent’s hair, Alton dragged him up and brushed his fangs across Vincent’s skin before biting into his neck. Vincent managed a halfhearted cry as he heard Alton slurp before slamming Vincent back against the wall.

This was real. This couldn’t be real. But it was real.

“You taste like cheap beer and marijuana. Is that what you’re going to buy with the money you stole?” Alton scoffed, his bloody lips curled into a sneer. “You disgust me.”

Vincent whimpered as he reached up to touch his now bleeding neck. “Please, I didn’t… I didn’t mean to, I swear to god I’m sorry,” He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Awww, Alton, he said he was sorry, should you let him go?” A new voice crooned, Vincent’s head darting to the side to see the new member of this fucked up party. The blond man walked into the flickering light of Vincent’s lamp. He looked like an angel, with perfect cheekbones and the walk of a runway model, but there was no mercy or kindness in his dark eyes.

Alton rolled his eyes. “Having fun watching, Ruben?” He asked.

“You know I always do, my love,” Ruben purred as he leaned down to get a better look at Vincent. “This pathetic thing got the drop on you? You’re losing your touch.”

“He literally shot me the moment I walked into the study. I’m not losing my touch, he’s just _sloppy_.”

Did Vincent just crack after accidentally committing homicide? “How did you find me?” He asked, swallowing in an attempt to soothe his sore throat. It didn’t help.

“You cut yourself on the broken window you made your getaway through,” Ruben tapped his nose, “We followed your scent here. You weren’t alone though, so where are you friends?”

Damn it. “I only met them for the… the job. I don’t even know their names, except for Jace, he’s the guy I buy my weed from. But he’ll kill me if I knew I even told you his name. Please, just let me go-”

“And what do you have to bargain with?” Alton said with a snort. “I tell the cops I can ID my shooter, they come across you and I imagine your expansive list of failures on your record, they drag you in, match your bullet to the one in my wall… how long do you think you’re going to prison for? Ten years? Fifteen? I’m going to assume you don’t have any friends in the justice system, and your record is going against you… maybe they’ll make an example of you, send you down for some real hard time.”

Fuck. Vincent couldn’t breathe and it wasn’t because Alton was choking him out again. “Please! I can’t go back to jail!” Almost a full year of never sleeping peacefully, always afraid someone was going to either do him in or- “What do you want!? I’ll do whatever, just don’t put me back in lock up!”

Alton looked over at Ruben and the two had a silent conversation, the kind a couple can have with just their eyes. Ruben silently nodded before Alton’s grin grew downright evil. “Get on your knees and open your mouth. You bite, I’ll bite back, and my teeth are sharper,” He growled before shoving Vincent down.

Vincent barely avoided catching his chin on the ground and his mind went blank when he heard Ruben undoing his belt. “You can’t be fucking serious-”

“You and your band of drunk merry men destroyed my house, stole thousands of dollars worth of property, and you _tried to kill me_.” The sound of a zipper being pulled down sounded like a nuclear bomb going off in Vincent’s ears. “Open up or the next people busting down your door will be the police with an arrest warrant.”

God. Damn. It. Vincent glowered up at Alton as he pulled his cock out of his pants. “Fuck you,” He snapped before he opened up his mouth with little enthusiasm.

Vincent was a lady killer all the way. Granted, none of the ladies were that into him, except for a few girls back in highschool but he wasn’t a dick sucker. So when Alton’s dick forced itself past his lips it took all of Vincent’s self control not to start gagging and accidentally bite down. It could only go so far anyway without that gag reflex kicking in anyway and Vincent’s teeth nearly scraping the sensitive flesh in his mouth.

“Funny, you looked like you’d know how to do this, but I suppose looks are deceiving,” Alton said with a disappointed sigh as he pulled out. “You have had to seen porn at least?”

“Fuck. You.” Vincent’s hand trembled as he gripped the base of Alton’s length. Jesus Christ, was he the son of Zeus or something, his dick was _huge_! For fuck’s sake, there was such a thing as too big. At least from Vincent’s point of view, he wasn’t exactly packing.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Vincent ran his tongue over the head, now poking out of the foreskin. At least he tasted clean, this could be a lot worse, although Vincent had never seen an uncircumcised dick out of porn. He awkwardly licked up and down the shaft, fighting back the urge to grimace at what he was actually _doing_.

_What do I like again?_

He returned to the head and rolled his tongue over the tip a few more times before wrapping his lips around the head and sucked. Alton breathed in sharply before his fingers gripped onto Vincent’s hair. Vincent whimpered as his head smacked against the wall behind him, Alton pushing his cock deep as he could inside Vincent’s mouth, as least as far as he could without Vincent’s teeth coming down. Whining, Vincent bobbed his head back and forth, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes as Alton’s hips bucked into his mouth.

“Not… not bad, if a little awkward,” Alton groaned, his head bowing. Vincent heard Ruben giggle from somewhere out of eyeshot, just where did that other jackass go? “Keep it up, maybe you can make a living out of this later.”

Vincent’s rage boiled in his chest, but he just let his eyes slide shut as he continued to suck Alton off. Alton’s thrusts grew rougher until Vincent had to release his cock just to grip onto Alton’s hips to stop him from choking him to death.

With a stuttered curse in a language Vincent couldn’t place Alton buried his cock as deep as it could go in Vincent’s mouth before he climaxed, Vincent feeling cum hit the back of his throat and all he could do was swallow.

Alton sighed and pulled out, a final string of seed landing on Vincent’s lips. “Not a bad look for you,” He mused as he tucked himself back in his pants.

That was it. With a hiss Vincent actually lunged for him, almost clawing him in the thigh before Alton caught his hand. “Ah ah ah, careful now. You already took my head off, and look where that got you.”

 _FuckfuckFUCK!_ Vincent pushed away before stumbling to his feet. “Can you get the hell out of my apartment now?” He said, his throat more sore than ever. He was going to brush his teeth a thousand times before he felt clean again…

“Did you forget about me, sweet pea?”

That sickly sweet voice made Vincent’s skin crawl as he was turned around to face Ruben, who smiled like a shark before grabbing Vincent’s shirt and dragging him to the couch.

“You can’t leave me out of the fun, I get jealous,” Ruben explained before he threw Vincent down. Vincent banged his head against the couch arm, his ears ringing for a moment before Ruben jumped on top of him, setting something on the floor next to them before ripping open Vincent’s shirt.

Vincent only stopped his complaint about this being his favorite shirt when his eyes landed on what Ruben had set down-

the bottle of lotion from Vincent’s room.

 _Time to panic_.

“W-wait! I’ll just suck you off too! Your husband said I could make a living out of it someday!” He yelped as Ruben undid the button to his pants.

“Hmmm… nah, I don’t want your jaw to be _too_ sore, after all,” Ruben shrugged before tearing down Vincent’s pants, thankfully not ripping them either as he threw them across the room. “And something to remember, you cannot make any of the rules here. You’re paying a debt, and we’re setting the terms.”

Vincent squeezed his eyes shut as his ragged boxers were tugged down. “God, when was the last time you bought new underwear? These look ready to be thrown out… or burnt, probably burnt,” Ruben mused before throwing them in the same direction as his pants.

It was bad enough when his throat was getting fucked, but at least he was dressed then. Now he was naked, and that somehow made it so much worse. Whimpering, Vincent tried to press his legs together but they were callously torn back apart as Ruben situated himself between them, his slacks rubbing roughly against Vincent’s bare skin.

“Now hold still, this will hardly kill you,” Ruben ordered as he coated his fingers in the lotion, “And don’t be afraid to like it.”

“Fuck you too!” Vincent fired off, but there was hardly any venom to it. God, his heart was pounding.

“I’d much prefer to fuck _you_.”

Slicked fingers prodded roughly against Vincent’s hole and he just squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. One of them managed to push itself in and Vincent nearly bit down on his tongue to stop any yelps from escaping.

_Just let him do his thing and you’ll be done._

The finger pushed the rest of the way in and Ruben hummed quietly. “You’re quite tight, you’ve never done this to yourself? Even when drunk?”

“I swear to god, if you don’t shut up I’m going to lose my mind,” Vincent blurted out, his fingers scratching into the cushions.

“Very well.”

And to Ruben’s credit, he didn’t say anything else as he continued to stretch him out with his fingers. Vincent almost bit a hole in his lip as Ruben forced in the other fingers, trying to stop himself from making any sounds. God, just kill him if he made any sort of sound-

“What the _fuck_!?”

Ruben snickered quietly as his fingers continued to curl up and prod at Vincent’s prostate. Oh that was a giant ‘hell no’. Vincent tried to kick Ruben but his foot was caught before it even got close. “Quit… quit _whatever the everliving fuck you’re doing_!”

Alton’s smugness was suddenly behind Vincent and his fingers once again patting his hair. “He has such a filthy mouth. He’s almost asking for something to be stuffed in it again,” He said.

“Mmhmm,” Ruben winked before pulling his fingers free and reaching up to unzip his pants. “There we go. You look almost cute enough for a picture right now.”

“Not with this hair,” Alton said, giving it another tug to make Vincent groan, “It’s so damaged by bleach it feels ready to fall out.”

“You are _not_ judging my choices for my hair right now,” Vincent gasped as his hair was tugged again.

“Well, the alternative look isn’t all bad, I like these…”

Vincent hissed as Alton started playing with his nipple piercing. “I just wished they matched, but I can still play with both of them,” He said, grabbing the other nip and not so gently tugging it.

“Fuckit, stop!” Vincent squirmed, trying not to look at Ruben as he lubricated his cock with more lotion. “You had your fun, you sicko! Stop touching me- ah!” Another pinch and a flush filled Vincent’s face.

Ruben’s cock brushed against with his entrance and Vincent remembered just what he was doing all the fingering for. His whole body froze up as Ruben rubbed his cockhead against the slack hole. “Just relax and enjoy yourself,” The blond singsonged before he sheathed himself with a single thrust.

 _Fuck!_ Ruben wasn’t hung like a horse like Alton, but shit, that hurt! Vincent screeched as Ruben pushed himself in deeper. “As much as I’m enjoying your voice, doll, you’re just going to alert your neighbors, so do something about that, my love?” Ruben said with a sharp inhale.

Alton just held up one finger before heading back to the CD player and clicking play again. The song restarted just as Ruben bottomed out.

Was Vincent crying? Dumbly, he reached up and wiped off a tear on his cheek. Dear god, he was crying. When was the last time he actually cried?

“You’re so damn tight, I bet I could fuck your arse all night,” Ruben said, rolling his hips slowly.

Vincent’s head was tilted back and Alton’s once again erect dick was poking against his cheek. “Open up and don’t bite,” Was Alton’s only order before forcing his way into Vincent’s mouth again.

Trapped between the two men, all Alton could do was grip the cushions beneath him as a desperate way to hold on as they fucked him. Their harsh breathing was coupled by them occasionally leaning forward to give the other an affectionate kiss, something that made Vincent just want to barf. Fucking bastards, this wasn’t his fault! He didn’t deserve this! Any desperate attempt to get any leverage by scratching at Alton’s legs was futile, the two men’s thrusts just jostled him back and forth like some sort of cheap fuck toy they were trying to break in two.

It didn’t help when Alton started tugging and pinching at Vincent’s chest again, mocking the really crappy tattoo stretched across his ribs or how scrawny he was. Vincent’s chest was just too sensitive to really be playing with it like that, even with the pain he was in he was-

“Oh my god, darling, he’s _hard_.”

Fuck! Vincent managed to look down enough to see his cock flopped up against his stomach. He tried to deny it, but it was really hard to make a case for yourself when your mouth was full of dick. Ruben chuckled as he brushed the back of his hand against Vincent’s length. “Your chest is just that sensitive, huh?” With a roll of his hips, Ruben slightly changed the positions of his thrusts and-

Oh, _fuck_! Vincent threw his head back and moaned as now Ruben’s thrusts were hitting inside of him at a better angle, an almost desirable angle- wait, no, this wasn’t ‘desirable’! Fuck this bastard! Vincent tried to pull his head away to curse that son of a bitch out, but then Alton pulled back just enough for Vincent to taste each drop of his seed as it spilled out over his tongue.

Now he understood why his ex Marcy didn’t swallow. This tasted disgusting.

“Awww, I think you made him mad, my love,” Ruben snickered, “How about you make him feel better, huh?”

“If you say I should, then I will, but he doesn’t deserve it.”

Alton’s hand wrapped around Vincent’s length and Vincent _howled_ as he rubbed in time with Ruben’s thrusts. He couldn’t even get out a full sentence, everything in his brain was firing off all at once and even when he realized that heat in his lower stomach was getting hotter and tighter he couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t stop from thrusting up into Alton’s hand-

With another ungodly moan, Vincent came, his vision temporarily going white as he climaxed. His cum splattered all over his chest and still Alton kept pumping his dick until Vincent was crying, yes, _crying_ at him to stop, he was just so damn sensitive and it now hurt-

“Oh, _fuck_!”

Ruben’s thrusts came to a stuttered stop as the man gasped, Vincent feeling something warm spill into him and _ohgodhejustfinishedinsideofme_ -

“Get off of me!” Vincent yelped, scrambling backwards and into Alton’s arms as the vampire chuckled darkly, holding Vincent still as Ruben basked in the moment for far too long.

Finally the bastard pulled out, Vincent nearly hurling as he felt that warmth now dripping out between his thighs.

He ached. His throat hurt, his back hurt, his ass _definitely_ hurt, his nipples were bright pink and irritated, everything just felt terrible and the inside of him felt so hollow that if he tried to speak again, he might just break down.

The two vampires dressed themselves, having another conversation with their eyes as Vincent sprawled out on the couch, each breath a struggle not to start bawling.

“You know, you’re not the prettiest, but you do make the best sounds I’ve ever heard,” Ruben said, clearly just thinking aloud.

Vincent shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. “Just go already, please. You got what you wanted,” He said. He needed to be alone. And to scrub his skin off.

Instead of leaving though, Alton picked Vincent up and threw him over his shoulder. “Hey! What are you doing?! I did what you wanted me to! Put me down!” Vincent yelped.

“I think you lost any sort of bargaining chip when you _shot me in the head_ ,” Alton said, patting Vincent on the rump.

“Yeah, well, you got better! Put me down, you freak!”

Ruben mockingly pet Vincent’s cheek. “So you want to go to prison to get railed by a bunch of men that won’t make you feel half of what we just did? I doubt it,” He said.

“Fuck you! Go to hell! I’m going to kill you, I swear to god…” Vincent began to sob as a blanket was thrown over him and Alton began carrying him out of his home.

Ruben just tutted his tongue as he followed behind them, closing the door as they left. “I think you’ve already figured out that we’re a lot harder to kill than we look.”

Vincent wailed as he was carried away from his home, away from any remainder of peace he had in this fucked up, shitty world.


	2. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent's learned his place.

“Vincent! You ready to play Barbies?”

“Am I ready to play Barbies?” Vincent made a show of stroking his chin as the lil blonde sweetheart in front of him pouted and looked upon him pleadingly. “… Well, okay, Barbies time!”

“Yaaaaaay!”

Vincent was dragged into Sadie’s room, the amount of pink an eyesore to any average adult but to a child her size, it was likely just the right amount. She started throwing out Barbies from the toybox as Vincent plopped down on the leopard print rug that was probably the biggest eyesore in the room. Apparently leopard print was the best thing. Vincent wasn’t too sure, but whatever.

It was better to be in here than with her dads.

“Here! You can be this one!” Sadie tossed a Barbie with blonde hair into his lap. “She has the same color hair you do!”

Vincent put the Barbie by his head, aware of the door creaking open behind him just a touch. He didn’t need to look to know it had to be Ruben peeking in. “I think my hair looks better,” He said with a thoughtful pout.

Sadie wrinkled her nose. “No, it doesn’t,” She said quite definitively. Ignoring Vincent’s mock gasp of offense, she got up and went to her CD player, which was the only not pink thing in the room but was covered in pink butterfly stickers. “Let’s listen to some music! You made me a new CD right?”

“Yeeup. Lady Gaga, you’ll like it,” Vincent said.

Sadie put in the new disc and hit play.

“ _Don't be scared, I've done this before,_

_Show me your teeth…”_

Yeah, okay, maybe inappropriate for a first grader, but it’s not like she understood the words. Sadie just bopped her head up and down and made a show of smiling as wide as possible to show off her lil crooked baby teeth.

Too fuckin’ cute.

Too soon the sun started going down, too soon Sadie had to get ready for bed and Vincent no longer had her innocence to shield him.

Sadie shooed him out of her room after giving him a big hug and Vincent was left alone in one of the empty, cool hallways of the Cresswell mansion. Not long though, he wasn’t alone for long until he felt a cool breeze behind him, those ice cold fingers wrapping around Vincent’s shoulder and Alton’s quiet voice whispering in to his ear, “It’s time for you to go to bed too.”

Vincent had learned to stop trying to run away after the first week. Learned to stop trying to hide after the third. Now on month two, he trailed behind Alton, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head hanging low.

Why keep trying to avoid the inevitable, right?

Vincent followed Alton right into his bedroom, where Ruben was already waiting, the blond vampire lounging on the bed while watching the news on TV and sipped what Vincent really hoped was just red wine. Vincent looked right at the dog kennel at the foot of the bed, just big enough for him to curl up inside and sleep. He hoped all that was going to happen tonight was getting locked up in there, but he doubted it.

“Did he try to run or hide this time?” Ruben asked, lowering his glass and setting it on the side table, on second reflection pushing down the family picture sitting there as well. He always did that at night.

“No, he was a very good boy, weren’t you Vincent?” Alton purred, giving Vincent’s hair an affectionate ruffle.

Vincent leaned into it, it was much preferable to getting punched or choked. He did give Alton a bit of a stink eye though and responded with, “Please don’t call me that, I’m not a dog.”

“Still a brat deep inside though.” Alton shoved Vincent forward, Vincent tripping before landing face first onto the mattress. “Wouldn’t be half as fun if he wasn’t a little bratty though.”

Ruben hauled Vincent the rest of the way onto the bed. “Let’s see if our lessons over the past few weeks have taught you anything about sucking someone off then.” Ruben undid his bathrobe and revealed his bare form beneath it. He was positively angelic to look at. All smooth hairless skin with not a flaw in sight and jutting hipbones, his cock already starting to twitch.

Vincent took a deep breath to steady himself before he bowed his head and began licking at the tip, circling the soft head with his tongue as one of his hands wrapped around the base to keep it still. Vincent knew he heard a quiet ‘good boy’ but he couldn’t be sure whether it was from Ruben or Alton, he was far too focused on his task. Sucking cock was something they were pretty insistent on Vincent mastering, and after getting to ‘practice’ every night, Vincent figured he wasn’t too bad.

His lips wrapped around Ruben’s member and he carefully bobbed his head up and down, he’d accidentally bitten Ruben once and Vincent genuinely thought the vampire might murder him. At least Alton’s anger was a slow burn, dealt out with Vincent’s nightly ‘punishments’, but when Ruben got angry, it was hot and violent. Vincent’s back was still healing from Ruben’s last temper tantrum.

Vincent hadn’t even realized how much of Ruben’s length he’d managed to work into his mouth before his nose was brushing right up against Ruben’s groin and he could feel the shaft sliding effortlessly down his throat. He could smell the faintest whiff of shaving cream whenever Ruben’s cock bottomed out, and one glance up revealed Ruben was in bliss. The blond had tossed his head back, lips parted just an inch as Vincent helplessly swallowed around him.

Vincent’s hair was suddenly grabbed and he was hauled off of Ruben. Panic sparked up in Vincent’s chest, what had he done wrong, how was he going to get punished, only for Alton to press his mouth against Vincent’s in the hungriest kiss that Vincent had ever been apart of… and the first kiss he’d ever exchanged with either of the men.

Alton’s tongue rubbed greedily against Vincent’s before he finally pulled away. “Now that’s a good boy,” the man grinned before he undid his belt, “Now stay down and put my cock in your mouth.”

“If he can deepthroat you, maybe we’ll let him sleep out of the kennel tonight,” Ruben said.

Oh god, Vincent should not have felt so excited by the premise. They’d upgraded the little bed he’d been sleeping on, but it was so cramped and uncomfortable. His back already gave him enough grief. He lowered himself down to the blankets as Alton pulled out his cock, already erect and dripping precum from the slit. Vincent licked his lips before opening his mouth and letting Alton enter his mouth. It was certainly a more challenging task, Alton’s girth and length was borderline monstrous in size but all Vincent had to think of was being allowed out of the kennel and he managed to force himself to take Alton in, inch by inch.

While Vincent struggled to properly suck Alton off, he could feel Ruben work his pants down past his knees, making sure to raise his legs one at a time to help the blond strip him down. Ruben’s fingers rubbed against his ass and spread his cheeks, Vincent squirmed as he felt the vampire touch his twitching hole. “Already so ready for someone to be in there, aren’t you?” Ruben cooed, his thumb pressing against the rim until it almost slipped in. “You might not think you’re good for anything, but your body is good at being a slut.”

Vincent could only whine as he pushed Alton’s length down his throat, finally making it past that damn traitorous gag reflex and his face bumping into Alton’s pubic curls. Finally! He’d done it! He swallowed around the immense length in his throat, hearing Alton moan and once again speak in that language Vincent didn’t know. It sounded a little like German, but that still wasn’t quite right.

It didn’t matter, he’d finally done it. He tried swallowing again only to be pulled off, Alton’s cock leaving his mouth with a pop and a traitorous groan escaping Vincent’s mouth. Alton laughed at how disappointed Vincent looked for a moment. “I think you rather like having something in your mouth, don’t you?” Alton set his hand under Vincent’s chin, tilting it up and pressing his thumb against Vincent’s lips. Without even thinking he parted them and began softly sucking on the tip. “Hah, desperate to suck something. What did you do before us?”

Vincent’s face burned as he dropped his gaze. Alton just sighed before he hauled Vincent up on to his lap. Ruben already had the lube, squeezing some into his palm before rubbing it up and down his husband’s shaft. “You’re going to ride me now, face Ruben so he can enjoy the show, all right?”

Nodding, Vincent pulled his t-shirt off and threw it across the room before he straddled Alton’s lap. He did his best to turn himself around so his back was flush with Alton’s muscled chest, his cock jutting up between Vincent’s scrawny thighs and against Vincent’s own shameful erection. Learning to associate this sort of treatment with sexual arousal was really starting to fuck with Vincent’s judgment.

Vincent raised himself up enough so Alton could angle his cock in the right direction, and with another slow breath Vincent lowered himself onto the shaft beneath him. The moment it breached his rim Vincent’s eyes rolled back into his head and he sunk the rest of the way down, Alton’s cock stretching him to his limit and it felt _so good_. The first time Alton stuck it in his ass Vincent had spent most of the time screaming and trying to claw his way to freedom, but now it was a pleasant sensation, being filled to the brim like this.

“God, you should see his face, my love,” Ruben breathed out, furiously rubbing his cock as he stared at them with pupils blown out. “He can’t live without it.”

“Mmhmm,” Alton rolled his hips up and Vincent practically melted, “He’s quite a little whore now. Come on now, don’t make me do all the work.”

Vincent snapped back to it and nodded before he began to move, rising and falling slowly at first before picking up the pace. It wasn’t long before Vincent was bouncing as fast as he could go, unable to stop the moans from coming out of his mouth. At this angle, Alton’s dick was rubbing against all the right places, his body so unbearably warm and every time Alton was fully inside him, Vincent’s arousal felt tighter and hotter.

Ruben spat on his palm before he continued to pleasure himself to the sight. “Good boy, Vincent, you might complain and whine, but you like being a good boy don’t you? Our sweet boy, who listens to his new masters and does whatever he’s told,” He said between grunts.

“Wanna…” Vincent swallowed and moaned as Alton grinded up against him, “Wanna be good for you. I wanna be good.” If he was good he didn’t have to sleep in the kennel. If he was good he’d be allowed to play with Sadie again, and wander around the mansion during the day.

_If he was good they wouldn’t throw him to the wolves to tear to pieces._

Alton roughly pinched at Vincent’s pierced nipple, the younger man whimpered and gasping as it was pulled on. “That’s exactly what we want to hear. Think you can come from just these being touched?” He asked as he began to deliver the same treatment to the other bright pink nub.

“I-” Vincent couldn’t even finish the sentence, his eyelids flickering shut as he began to ride Alton eagerly, the sensation of being fucked by Alton and having him play with his chest was almost too much to bear. He could already feel how close he was, his cock painfully hard and bouncing with each thrust of Alton’s cock inside of him. He whined as Alton pulled one his nipples so harshly it felt like it was going to bruise.

“Can I come? P-please can I come?” Vincent blurted out, feeling his eyes well up as the words left him.

Alton breathed in sharply at the request. “… Come,” He growled, now grabbing onto Vincent’s sides and hammering his cock into his pet so hard Vincent’s vision nearly went blank. The human screamed, his back arching before he climaxed, white shooting out of his cock and splattering against his chest.

Alton fucked Vincent through his orgasm until the human went limp, finally stilling after another rough thrust. Vincent shuddered as he felt Alton’s seed flow into him, the sensation was still not entirely welcome but he learned to stop fighting it. Ruben hissed a curse and more come landed on Vincent’s thighs as the vampire climaxed.

The moment Alton let go of Vincent the human slid off of the vampire’s lap, collapsing onto the mattress and starting to shake uncontrollably. God, this wasn’t going to ever stop. He was going to spend the right of his life getting railed every night by these vampires for something that Vincent didn’t even mean to do.

But he did do it. And he had to pay. He didn’t know why he still trembled when they were done with him, didn’t know why he sniffled or felt his eyes burn with unreleased tears.

Why was he still mourning the loss of his freedom?

Vincent felt something soft rub against his body and his eyes flickered open to see Ruben wiping him down with a cloth. Usually the vampire let Vincent clean himself up but there was an odd softness in the blonde’s eyes as he did it this time.

“Well, I’m not going to let you stay in the bed when you’re a mess,” Ruben answered the unasked question, sniffing before tossing it into the laundry basket. “On the foot of the bed, for being a good boy.”

Good boy. Vincent barely managed to drag himself to the foot before Alton threw a blanket over him. His blanket, from his apartment. The blanket they took him out with. The last piece of home he had.

Vincent curled up and closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to see me update this again, did you?
> 
> I've gone from Queen to Lady Gaga, and probably any future chapters will have some sort of musical title. I hope you liked the story! Peace out, leave me comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun write! 
> 
> There is a chance I'll make this a series sometime, but for now I'll consider it a complete work. Poor Vincent, he's not so bright but he's gotten way in over his head. ;) I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment/kudos if you did!


End file.
